Open-close mechanisms represented by doors, drawers and the like of a cabinet are often designed to be maintained in the closed state by means of a magnetic catch utilizing magnetic attractive force. Other means of maintaining the closed state of an open-close mechanism includes one which comprises a claw which is withdrawn under a pressing force applied against the open-close mechanism. The maintaining means is constructed so as to engage this claw in a fastening hole provided in the open part of a cabinet.
However, such devices present a problem when a large external force is applied to the cabinet, i.e. when the cabinet swings with an earthquake, for example. Namely, the swinging motion of the cabinet unlocks and opens the open-close mechanism, allowing the goods stored inside the cabinet to fall out of the cabinet and be damaged. Another problem is that a person near the cabinet may be injured by the articles falling out of the cabinet.
In the conventional mechanisms, no protective means is provided to prevent the open-close mechanism of a cabinet from opening from some unexpected force such as an earthquake or the like.